


A promise in Taiwan

by lalois



Series: Dealing with it [3]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Brotherly Bonding, Confessions, Crack, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Promises, Starting Over, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Missing moments about Ryo, Ohkura, Yoko & Eito being in Taiwan in 2018 for the promotion of their GR8EST con.





	A promise in Taiwan

**Author's Note:**

> Last instalment of the 'trilogy' inspired by Eito's RL stuff after Subaru's departure from the group.

_"What do you mean with 'the reservation has been made for five rooms only and the hotel is full' exactly_?" Yoko shrieks in disbelief, at the counter of the Taiwanese hotel he was supposed to book for the six of them.  
  
 _"I deeply apologize, Sir, but it's as I said. We received a request for three rooms. The reservation had been made by... mr. Yokoyama Kimitaka. Then we received a last minute request for adding two more rooms. Is that correct?_ " the staff member asks politely.  
 _"Yes and... no,"_  Yoko sighs, ruffling his hair nervously. " _Argh, what am I going to do, now?! Hina will kill me as soon as he'll arrive!"  
"What's the problem?_" Ohkura asks as he and Ryo approach their band mate at the counter.  
  
Yoko turns, waving at them and chewing his lips.  
 _"There's, er, some little problem."  
"How much 'little' exactly?_" Ryo asks, frowning.  
  
 _"It was supposed to be the three of us only, at first. But then Maru asked me to add a couple rooms when he told me he and Yasu would be joining us, and same for Hina. But apparently I messed up the reservation and forgot to book one more last room for Hina. He's gonna arrive soon but there's no extra room for him, shit..."  
"Well, he can have my room,_" Ohkura says. " _I can share one with Ryochan, if that's okay with him_ ," he completes, sounding casual.  
Ryo blinks perplexed, but then nods.  
 _"Yeah, well... he'll be tired from his flight from Russia. Let's allow him to res_ t," he agrees.  
  
Yoko blinks again, in disbelief.  
 _"Like... really? Really? So does this mean he won't kill me?"  
"Sure,"_ the drummer confirms, gesturing to the staff girl for the reservation papers they are supposed to modify.  
  
When he's done, Ryo and Ohkura take the handle of their trolleys and head towards the elevators.  
" _Hey."_  
Ryo and Ohkura both turns.  
  
" _Thanks. Thanks a lot, guys. Don't mess up tonight, anyway_ ," Yoko grins.  
 _"Stop smirking like that. It's your fault. And be thankful I'm not letting you sleep with Shinchan while he SNORES LOUDLY_ ," Ohkura glares at him.  
Yoko rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything else and bows instead.   
  
**  
  
 _"You're an ass,"_ Ryo smirks too, once they've been left alone, heading to their hotel room.  
" _You were also quite slow nodding, Ryochan. I might get offended."  
"I didn't expect you to be this bold starting, like, immediately,_" Ryo giggles. He receives a not-so-casual poke in the ribs, and he giggles again.  
  
**  
  
Ryo plops on the mattress, closing his lids and sighing deeply.  
  
Some moments later, the rustle around the room ceases and he can feel a movement on the bed around him; when he opens his eyes, he finds Ohkura towering on all fours right above him. The drummer is silent, apparently lost in contemplating his features, and Ryo smiles.  
" _You remember my promise about Taiwan, right?"  
"Of course,_" the drummer nods. " _Here we are, sooner than expected. Not to mention, in the same room. That's something, really."  
_  
He's handsome, Ryo thinks, even when Ohkura's hair is a wild mess and he hasn't shaved his face for a few days. Just like him.   
  
It's weird how they seem to be looking more and more like one another, lately.   
It's weird how they reply to impulses in the very same way, like an echo.  
It's weird even the way they keep staring at each other, doing nothing in particular but keeping their gaze locked, not even daring to move an inch.  
  
Ryo suddenly kicks his shoes away with his feet, his toes carefully inviting Ohkura to remove his own ones also.  
That's when the drummer bends a little more, moving closer to Ryo, still lost checking on the invisible frowns on the guitarist's skin, marking the difference with the Ryo he last met.  
  
 _"I missed you, you brave samurai,_ " Ohkura mocks him, thinking at the latest episodes he's seen on TV about Ryo's Segodon historical drama.  
 _"You watchin'?"_  Ryo frowns, genuinely.  
 _"You're askin', even? Jeez..."  
"How's that, then? Objectively speakin'."  
"You're not to ask me, if you wish for some objective opinion, you know?_" Ohkura murmurs. It's subtle, the teasing, but he knows Ryo gets it quite well anyway, for he chuckles sweetly.  
  
 _"Well then, I missed you too, you... mmh..."_  
The drummer snorts.  
" _You can say that,"_ he frowns. " _Yukio is an asshole. You'd make me happy by saying that, you know?"  
"Yukio is, but you aren't. And that's important."  
_  
Ryo's hand moves, in order to caress the curly long bangs adorning the drummer's temples.  
" _Let him go, Tatsu. You've been amazing. You scared me and you made me feel so proud of you, but you can let him go now. It's okay."_  
Ohkura bends some more, until his lips meet Ryo's in a very chaste kiss.  
 _"If you say so. Because I can trust you, can't I?"  
_  
Ryo suddenly hugs him. For real, pulling the drummer down to him.  
It seems like a rhetorical question, but it's not. Not anymore. Not ever since they've all been shaken inside.  
 _"Moron. Of course. Of course."_  
  
He can feel the drummer's tension soften, his body relax progressively in their embrace, together with Ohkura's arms flowing around his neck, and his face getting buried in the crook of his shoulder.  
Ryo caresses the large back covering him completely, in a gesture that's soothing to him also, at the same time.  
  
 _"Maruchan, Shochan and Shinchan, none of them was supposed to come to Taiwan,_ " Ohkura says all of sudden, in a low voice. " _But they came anyway, because they wanted all of us to be in this together. I am so happy they came, despite Yasu being still so damn fragile, and Shinchan being so busy in Russia with football these days."  
_  
Ryo listens carefully, his fingers following the curves along Ohkura's spine, beneath his shirt.  
 _"It seems like we cannot stay apart, and I like it,_ " Ohkura admits.  
  
 _"That's not all of us, anyway..."_  Ryo murmurs.  
 _"I know. But it's the 'all of us' we're supposed to be starting from now on. The strength we're desperately trying to find among the six of us."  
_  
Ryo tightens his grip around Ohkura's back.  
 _"It's hard, but... Me too, I'm glad they're here."_  
  
The drummer looks up, meeting Ryo's eyes again.  
 _"You're feeling it already, right? The burden."_  
  
Ryo's missed reply, his hesitance and his black gaze quivering a little, they all tell Ohkura all he needs to know; that's why he pecks him on the nose, brushing it sweetly with his own, afterwards.  
 _"I'll be there, Ryochan. When you need it. Always."  
"What if-"  
"Nope. You'll make it. We'll make it, together. I'm sure."  
_  
Ryo's hand moves, landing on Ohkura's cheek and poking slightly at it.  
" _You promise, right?"  
"Yeah."  
_  
Ryo's fingers wander around, tracing the drummer's jawline and stopping by his chin, covered in small facial hair.  
 _"What's with this, anyway? Didn't you keep whining that you look like a drunkard?"  
"I did."  
"Then?"  
"Then... I keep seeing you with beard and moustache, and you look so cool_," Ohkura admits. "A _nd I want to be like you."  
"Moron,_" Ryo snorts. " _How old are you, eight?"  
"Enough for drawing your attention."  
_  
 _"Mh... so, how much do we have left, before the presscon?"  
"Enough for a shower. And if you want me to shave, I should make it in time as well."  
"I am not THAT concerned, you idiot. And I was thinking about something else, actually."  
"Like what?"  
"Trying out my Chinese language skills."  
_  
Ohkura blinks.  
 _"You're kidding, right?"_  
Ryo flashes him an evil grin.  
 _"My Chinese is perfect, I needn't any revision."  
"Thank goodness..."  
"Wo ai nii."  
_  
Ohkura blinks again, dumbfounded. It's not what he expected to hear. Not now. Not the way he expected it to be, so tenderly casual. But Ryo's gaze is too deep and too amazing to be telling jokes.  
He sees him closing his lids, sighing in impatience when Ohkura bends to cover his throat with kisses and linger there, nipping at the skin, sucking from the spot.  
  
 _"Shit, that'll leave hickeys,_ " Ryo warns him, sighing because he actually does not wish for Ohkura to stop.  
  
He's hard when the drummer's tips graze the inside of his jeans, between his thighs; harder than he should, but he's suddenly remembered of the first times they had made love to each other. When they were young and reckless, when the drummer was so scared of not being enough for him, and Ryo was always so careful reassuring him that it didn't matter if their fans didn't notice him at all, for the drummer would have never, ever disappeared from before Ryo's eyes.  
They were not the same, but Ryo desperately wanted it so, because they were.  
  
It was all gone, now.  
Such disparity in between them had gone with time; Ohkura had fought and worked harder and gone on the verge of quitting with acting almost, even, but he had made it, in the end, and it was probably what Ryo felt grateful for the most, apart from his obvious feelings. Being equal. Having Ohkura feel equal.  
  
No. It had gone even further than that, because even if no-one had dared name it, they both knew that Ohkura was the one actually protecting him from the harm of the whole world.  
  
It's a series of kisses that follow, underneath Ryo's dark grey shirt: curious, grateful, caring and heated kisses, trailing the muscle line of his forearms and the veins of his exposed neck.  
Ryo likes it, he likes the way Ohkura claims him, and is never wrong.   
  
 _"Sex or shower?_ " Ryo asks suddenly, curious about the answer he'll be soon given.  
 _"Both, of course,_ " the drummer frowns at him. " _Aren't we great at dealing with impressive ability at the shortest spans of spare time?"  
_  
Ryo giggles, nodding briefly. There's no other one on Earth who could grant him such a reply and he likes it, more than he could ever admit to himself.  
  
After his shirt gets quickly unbuttoned, Ohkura's attention is immediately drawn on the small nipples, and the suckling there is long and tender, because it's a soft spot and they're both pretty aware of it. The sound of his careful attentions gets occasionally overlapped by Ryo's soft moans only, his fingers massaging the small of Ohkura's back in a not-so-secret reward.  
The drummer's naked, as well, after Ryo's hands have worked in their usual skilled, silent way, leaving the creamy skin exposed throughout slow and tempting motions.  
  
 _"Turn, please,_ " Ohkura asks him softly.  
Ryo blinks for an instant.  
 _"Is it Ohkura asking or is it Yukio-kun?"  
"What do you reckon?"  
"Would I gain more points if I were to answer it's pretty obvious?"  
"Does it mean that you wouldn't wanna make love to Yukio-kun?"  
"Would you let me?"  
"No."_  
Ryo smirks.  
  
 _"Why not?"  
"Because you're Tadayoshi's only. I'm a jealous guy."  
"Liar. You've never been jealous."  
"Things change."  
"Things change, mmh... like what?"  
"Like, days pass and you're hot, sexier and sexier. And I'm jealous_..." he kisses languidly Ryo's throat, nipping playfully at the thin skin there, until he can hear a trapped sigh caught in Ryo's mouth.  
  
 _"Turn, please,_ " Ohkura asks him once more.  
This time Ryo obeys, shifting swiftly under the heavy body to lay on his stomach, and he's being stretched intensely, while the drummer's lips are kissing him between his shoulder blades, and the short beard tickles Ryo's tanned skin.  
  
It hits him suddenly, the reason why Ohkura's asked him, when he feels his large palms landing on his knuckles and covering the tensed tendons.  
  
It's his shield, Ohkura. They're not just words, the way he wants to be there for him. It's not faking, they've never been, after all.  
It's him seeing Ryo defenseless the most, scared and unable to deal with it, most of the times.  
It's his large body, the frame protecting him from what's outside.  
  
It's unbearable, the way he abuses Ryo's naked flesh knowing it all, knowing by heart where he likes it best.  
It's so hard, Ohkura's hot member pounding teasingly between his buttcheeks, but it's not enough, not even when the drummer's plump lips are draining what's left of Ryo's sanity, down his nape.  
  
 _"You inside, Tatsu... please,_ " he begs almost under his breath, and Ohkura pretends not hearing, not yet.  
He wants the lovemaking to be slow and hot, following the severe rhythm he dictates until Ryo nearly chokes on the drummer's name, his body arched up like crazy while reaching the climax. Ohkura is still pounding into him when he suddenly cries, and that's the sound Ryo's waiting for, smiling eagerly.  
He suffocates his breath in the pillow, while his lover does the same against his sweaty skin.  
  
 _"How much do we have left?_ " he manages asking, while Ohkura's short beard tickles again the shoulder blades the drummer is religiously kissing afterwards.  
 _"Enough for sharing a shower,_ " it's the simple answer.  
 _"You're so naughty"_ , Ryo chuckles happily.  
 _"I'm just addicted to you_ ", the other replies.  
  
Ryo shifts from the heavy body trapping him, and turns to face his lover, between his arms.  
They stare at each other, saying nothing, feeling everything.  
  
 _"This is so much better than Skype sex, right?"_  he ventures, thinking back at their past weeks.  
 _"This is just right_ ", Ohkura murmurs, shrugging almost.  _"Your scent, the shade your dark eyes turn when you're aroused, the faint movements you make when I'm inside you... there's nothing better than this. Just nothing."  
_  
Ryo suddenly catches him by the nape and kisses him hungrily, feverishly. He cannot deserve him, this much.  
 _"I meant it, what I said before,_ " he whispers on his mouth, when they feel like they can be done, however unsure, however still licking each other's lips.  
 _"I know,_ " Ohkura replies. " _And I meant it, when I told you I have faith in you, Ryochan. Kanjani has. Our fans have. We'll make it."  
_  
Ryo likes it, the light he catches a glimpse of, in Ohkura's deep eyes. He knows it's not for everyone, thus being so precious.  
His armor. Soft and strong.  
  
 _"Shower together?"  
"Shower together."  
  
"Promise me also a second round after the presscon?_" Ryo tweets.  
" _Eh?! But you're naughty!"  
"Look who's talking, jeez!"_  
Ohkura laughs. Ryo grins.   
It's how they are.  
  
**  
  
 _"You looked bemused throughout the whole press conference"_ , Yoko tells Ryo. " _Was my Chinese that funny?"  
"I was just having some good time, that's all"_, Ryo smirks. " _Anyway, I'm so much better than you at speaking Chinese and we both saw that, right?_ " he pouts, winking at him.  
  
Yokoyama's eyebrow twitches.  
 _"What exactly did you do with Ohkura before comin’ here, Dokkun?"_  
"You don't wanna know, senpai. Believe me." Ryo pats him on the shoulder, whistling happily once they're out of the elevator.  
  
Yoko frowns, and then rolls his eyes, following him.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Yukio" thing does refer to Ohkura's 'evil' (?) character played in 2018 Montecristo drama.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to post this last one but RL meddled in XD


End file.
